


Wings

by Fic_Request_Blog



Series: Star Trek Drabbles [9]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Character Study, Other, pretty, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: Just Jim thinking about space.





	

Kirk sat in the chair, following the stars streaming by with his eyes until they passed, one by one, across the view screen, silent, lost in the endless black sea. An infinite number of shimmering pinpoints on an infinite blanket of ebony. 

Closing his eyes, Jim could feel the hum of the ship, the constant purr of machines melded into her, creating her, a whole of many parts. The resonance settled into his bones, grounding him like solid earth never managed. Every chime, every beep filtered through him like the oxygen his lungs siphoned from the air around him, each memorized to pitch. 

A ghost of a smile passed over his lips, the pulse of the Enterprise traveling up his frame, her heartbeat drowning out the bustling quiet of the helm, the power of her core resonating along each and every one of his nerves. 

This was his center.

The inky cosmos stretching forever around them was his sky and she was his wings, and he'd fly until she too was lost in the darkness.  



End file.
